I'm Here for You
by QuiltBreaker110
Summary: You can hardly ever tell how love is treated when you are not looking. Eight of the equestria girls experience this in their marriages, and with their lives coming close to a breaking point how does our blonde ninja fit into all this?More importantly, is he even able to do this? Eh, He's tackled harder challenges before. Note: All characters here are over the legal age.


**Sex, Drama, and unconventional tactics. What else could happen to Naruto in the world of Equestria? I'll tell you what could happen… picture eight beautiful women who are literally in a very loving relationship with their partners, but it isn't what it could be or what was expected to be as time passes. With their patience and tolerance coming close to a breaking point, and with our blonde hero in the mix it's bound to get messy, sexy, hot, and violent. First chapter kicks the ball, enjoy.**

 **You know the disclaimer. I don't know Naruto or MLP Equestria Girls.**

The air of a seductive darkness, that casts a shade of relaxation, and the only light emanating is from a lamp shining near the bed. Sounds of raspy exhaling, thrusting, and dirty talking is heard as the bed creaks and shutters with each movement done by two people. A woman with light tanned beige skin, multi-colored purple, violet, and magenta stripped hair, eyes a dark shade of purple, a figure that is just as beautiful as her intellect.

With two marks in the shape of a star, with six smaller stars in white, that forms a diamond shape located on her right and left thighs, and the hot passion for aspiring to new heights in her life of royalty.

The other, a man with hair as bright as the sun, three whisker marks on both of his cheeks, eyes as blue as the clearest lake. A figure that is toned by the many years of fighting and training in his profession, tanned skin color, and the charisma, courage, and wisdom that would have seemed beyond his years for one so young but knows the hardships of life. As shown by the scars that decorate the front, and back, of his body.

The air in the one-bedroom apartment becoming so hot as Twilight Sparkle rides Naruto Uzumaki into a hot frenzy, with him grasping her butt tightly, raising his legs to get a better lift so he could go deeper inside her. She hisses slightly as she feels him entering her a bit deeper.

"Naruto! yes baby, go deeper! Ugh!" grunted Twilight as she held onto him.

"Ugh! Twilight, sweetheart. You feel so good when I'm inside you!" exhaled Naruto feeling the sweat accumulate.

"I'm warmer to the touch!" she said swaying her hips on his pelvis as she looked down at him, then kisses him deeply as their tongues swirled around one another.

Naruto, having enough of her riding him, moves forward taking him with her as he starts spooning Twilight on the side of the bed, both facing away from the door.

"Yes, yes! Keep pushing yourself in! let me feel you in me!" moving with him in synch.

"I will. I'll go in as deep as I can! I'm not stopping!" with a large amount of stamina Naruto keeps thrusting inside of Twilight as she turns her head back to bring him into another kiss, with her hand cupping his cheek, and his hand caressing her breast. The spooning position continued for another few minutes until Twilight decided she wanted to be penetrated in the standing position.

Through the might of love, the radio was turned on, playing a song that had the mix of bass with the lyrics of sensual rap. Taking this as her cue, Twilight shows off doing a little twerk for the man behind her. Accepting the invitation, Naruto pierces Twilight as she moans and swerves to his movements. But not before grinding a bit more to get him all the more eager. He never thought that something likes this would happen, but it did.

' _How did a game of twenty questions, lead to sex with this beautiful cosmic haired woman?'_ thought the former ANBU. To answer that, let's rewind the clock back by four hours.

 **Four Hours Before**

Walking the streets of equestria Naruto was listening to his music player as he headed home from his night duties as the communications officer for a private military group. It was late in the night and Naruto, while enjoying his tunes, kept his extrasensory field on alert. No telling what kind of people come out at night.

A little too into the music, Naruto doesn't see that someone slams into him.

"ACK! Hey, watch where you're fucking going!" grunts Naruto as he looks for his music player that fell off his person. Finding it, Naruto pockets it and looks at what just hit him. looking at a head of purple hair in three various colors, Naruto knows who ran into him.

"Twilight?!" said Naruto as the woman looks at him, but he's stunned to see that her face is sporting bruises, cuts, and what looks like a mark that was made with something blunt and heavy.

"Twilight, what happened to you?" before Twilight could speak up, a voice shouted her name out harshly.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE! Where are you?!" the voice sent anger through Twilight, but she just refused to fight back. So, she instead, chose to hide in a nearby bush. Walking in from the end of the street corner, was a woman with red and yellow colored hair, dark beige skin, wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves folded up. a black furry tuff on her right wrist, black jeans with black boots, and sporting a three deep scratch marks on her right and left cheeks.

"Whoa, you got into a catfight or something?" said Naruto to the woman

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes Naruto. Have you seen Twilight?! I want a straight answer now!" she said looking at Naruto with full-on anger.

"Did something happen between you two?" asks Naruto carefully shifting the lower corner of his right eye to the spot Twilight hid into.

"Naruto! Yes or No! tell me now!" she was not in the mood and she was quite clear on hurting Naruto if he didn't answer.

"Ok Sunset Shimmer chill, chill!" said Naruto as he said that he hasn't seen her since walking home from his evening shift at work. Sighing irritably, Sunset tells Naruto that if he sees Twilight to tell her that her wife wants her home if she knows what's good for her. Pushing him out of the way, Sunset runs down the sidewalk to continue her search for her wife. Putting his earbuds back, Naruto slowly walks in front making sure to count the seconds to make sure sunset was really gone.

Close to a minute or so, Naruto quickly runs to Twilight's hiding spot only to see her crying, hitting the ground in front of her and cursing.

"Why the hell can't I fight back against her?! I should not hesitate! I hate this! I hate this! I fucking hate this!" screamed Twilight tearing chunks of grass out of the ground and throwing them around her.

"Do you mind telling me why Sunset Shimmer was so bent of finding you in a way that screams pain, Twilight?!" said Naruto as looking at Twilight's injuries reminded him of some very unpleasant memories.

"Why should you even care Naruto! it's nothing you should look into." Said Twilight wiping away her tears.

"Shouldn't look into? Twilight, have you seen your face?! You're hurt, and I damn well should look into this because I actually give a damn about those I care about!" if Naruto's theory was right, this has the sight of violence written all over both of these women's faces.

"Please Naruto! Don't! I can handle this by myself!" Twilight looks at Naruto with tearful eyes wanting to flow again. Naruto looks down at the woman who's threatening to break herself out even further.

"Twilight… I'm not doing that! I'm not leaving you here like this." His speech was cut as Twilight just shouted at him to leave her alone.

"Just leave… me… alone! Don't… try… just… go… just…" it's here that Twilight's pleas were silenced as Naruto brought her into a hug despite trying to break away from his embrace, Twilight's strength was finally zapped away as she broke down in his arms, crying her eyes out.

"It's ok Twilight, let it out. Just let it out." Both stayed like that for a short time. after what felt like hours, did Twilight finally stop crying. Sniffing, Naruto took off his jacket for Twilight to use as a handkerchief to dry her tears.

"Come on, my place is only a couple of blocks from here. Let's get you healed up." he said, taking her hand in his. The whole way there, Twilight was pretty quiet as he looked at her, making sure that Sunset Shimmer didn't spot her.

"So, do you mind telling me why Sunset Shimmer was searching for you? If I guess to say, it's because you two had a pretty nasty fight over something, right?" Twilight chose to stay silent rather than to answer his question.

' _I was right._ ' The only difference was that her physical harm was done by the person she cared for most, while Naruto's reminiscent beatings were only for what they thought he was. He can't probably imagine how this is affecting his good friend. For now, he has to tend to her wounds before he can find out anything.

Before they knew it, they reach the stairs of an apartment building. Ushering Twilight in, Naruto led her to the second floor.

Climbing the stairs Naruto gazed back to Twilight as her eyes were down ridden in a state of sadness and aftershock.

'I'm probably jumping too far into this, but if this is what I think it is, I'm going to be having a very _long_ discussion with Sunset Shimmer about this.' Thought Naruto as he prayed that this wasn't serious and could only be an argument that got out of hand. Naruto stops at the entrance to his apartment.

"Well, here's my place." Said Naruto, opening the door he led her in. A simple and clean one-bedroom apartment. Not like the grand houses around canterlot, but it's the simplicity that had Naruto sold.

"I'll go get the first-aid kit. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." Said Naruto going to his room to retrieve the healing kit. While he was doing that, Twilight walked around his residence, getting a feel of the place. While it wasn't like her own fancy two-story house, Naruto only had one spacious residence where Twilight had more rooms and space in her home to expand, she felt a comfortable energy in here.

To her, it must have been the space around her. Sitting down on the sofa, she waited for Naruto while she went over the events that happened with her wife tonight.

Sunset Shimmer wasn't any different from when Twilight and she started dating. The red and gold colored haired woman was very cruel at the start, with a big superiority status of the high school social ladder. but later on, Twilight got to know the woman behind the façade, when she was forced to see what it was that she had become, and eventually they became friends.

As the months passed and the two got closer, telling each other their personal lives to their personal secrets, did they decide to pursue a relationship. All of her friends were shocked to find out that she was bisexual, liking women just a bit more. but they said that if she was happy they were happy too. Rainbow Dash wanted details! Fluttershy wanted to give support tips, Pinkie pie was more to the side of throwing a party for the new couple, Applejack wanted to bring in the booze to celebrate, and Rarity could only be gossiping over the topic until she grew tired of it.

Her parents, however, had to take some time to let this little detail sink in. Cadence was cool with it, and Shining Armor gave Sunset Shimmer the good old brotherly talk. AKA, break her heart, Cadence breaks your face, and so would he.

A few years passed in their relationship and then the day came when Sunset Shimmer popped the question, and like that! Twilight and she married straight away, thanks to their trusty puffy pink haired friend. Nightlight and Twilight Velvet supported their daughter's decision, but still had some form of doubt that this will not see even more fierce some obstacles. Despite that, they chose to have Twilight experience her happiness with Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight was so grateful her family accepted this part of her lifestyle. With an exchange of vows and some after-party shenanigans, the newlywed couple immediately went off to their desired location to commemorate their new bond. While vacationing in the west, one particular memory came up and that was the presentation Sunset Shimmer made when Twilight entered their suite during their stay in the hotel.

She smiled thinking about the night they made love so fiercely on their honeymoon. They were always at every moment talking and exploring more possible outcomes for a happier future.

But then, one day out of the blue sunset was starting to show the side of her old self. Twilight didn't think too much of it at first, thinking that it was probably just going to last for maybe a week or two. It didn't… the harsh attitude and shouting completely threw Twilight into a loop that didn't look like it would stop.

Then one day, she met Naruto. via a typical bookstore scuffle between them and one very energetic laugh, the two hit it off and became friends after their first week of meeting each other.

"Acheron. By Sherilyn Kenyon, she guided us to each other." They never did get to read that book though.

 **Flashback (Book Store)**

It was a regular day when Twilight and Sunset went out to do some shopping. The second to last place they need to go to was a bookstore. And lucky for them, the mall had one just right near the main entrance.

"Borders Book Store. Want to check it out twilight?" asks Sunset Shimmer.

"Sure. We need a few new books for the house anyway." Walking into the store both girls breathe in the aroma of freshly printed books.

"Can't you just smell the scent of newly printed paperback covers, ink, and hard to soft bookmarks Sunset?!" said Twilight feeling all mellow from the place.

"Sunset? Where did you go?" calls out Twilight but sees that her wife is engrossed in a book. Smiling, Twilight wrapped her arms around Sunset, putting her chin on her shoulder, looking at the pages.

"What are you reading my Sunlight?" asks Twilight as Sunset closed the book so her wife could read the title.

"Legends of the Dusk Walker: Three. By Jay Posey." Said twilight

"It's a book on the same cliché of an apocalyptic future. But this one has the uprising a lot better." Said Sunset continuing to read a few more pages.

"Well, I'm going to go see what new books they've stocked piled. See you at the checkout?" said Twilight and Sunset nodded and gave her a peck on the lips before Twilight went off. As Twilight went on the hunt for some new books, we now put our attention on a young man who looks no older than twenty-three, his defining features are his blonde hair and whisker marks. Wearing outgoing clothes like any other guy, and carrying three books in a tote bag.

"I surprise myself that I bought three books when I only get just one." Said Naruto as he rounded a corner hoping that anything else can catch his eye.

"I just want one more book but I'm not getting any vibes except for the ones I already picked out."

"If you want a book that's great and addicting, you should look for the final copy of Acheron written by Sherilyn Kenyon. I fully recommend it!" said one of the employees.

"How addicting would you say it is?" asked Naruto as the guy explains that from the first few chapters, he brought the book with him even when there was internet at home, or when he was out at school, and on trips to another country. The author should be known more for her writing style. And this same conversation is happening with Twilight as we speak, her own bag filled with five books.

"Where can I find it then?" asked Twilight.

"It's on the stand that's next to the escalators. You won't miss it." Giving thanks, both Chakra and Magic personas walk off to find the book.

"Now let's see where is it… ah there it is!" said Twilight as she went to grab the book but saw another hand also take hold of it.

 **(A/N: I don't usually put in fight scenes for normal situations but this one just popped in as I was writing this.)**

"Oh, I'm sorry, but, I'm going to buy this book Ms. They said it was the last one and I'm not waiting for the next shipment." Said Naruto keeping a firm hold on it.

"Well, that's interesting because I'm also going to buy this book too. They said it was an addicting novel and I want to try and see if that fact holds any truth." Said Twilight not letting go.

"Ok let's make this simple. This book is mine, I found it first, I'm buying it. Go grab some other mediocre book!" said Naruto pulling the book to himself.

"And I'll make this simple so you can understand! You're not buying this book I am! You didn't find it first I did! I'm reading this for my enjoyment! Why don't you, find something else that your head can relate too?!" said Twilight pulling the book to herself.

"Listen here little Ms. Sasha Margaret, let go of the book and I won't have to shove you out of my way to take it!" said Naruto growing tired of this woman. He's getting this book.

"No, you listen Mr. Oliver Clein. Give me the book or my foot's going to go directly to your back page!" said Twilight growing pissed at this man. She's getting that book. Cue aggressive shopper's fight match.

Naruto last thoughts… Fuck it! He roughly shoves Twilight away as she crashes onto the floor.

"It's mine!" he says walking away. Twilight… is now, mad… getting up she quickly walks up to Naruto and launches a surprise kick to his back, making him fall down forward, then stomps on his right hand as he tries to reach for his book and gives a good kick to his lower region.

"ARGH!" Naruto holds his right hand and his groin in pain.

"It's mine now!" Twilight says walking away.

Ok, she wants to fight dirty… he'll fight dirty. Grabbing a book, he throws it like a boomerang at Twilight, hitting her in the back of the head!

"OW!" turning around she sees two more books hit her. One to her shoulder, and one to her side. Naruto runs to her, and as before, shoves her onto the floor only this time, hitting her in the stomach with his palm and takes the book from her again. Not wasting time for any talk Naruto goes to the checkout line.

You thought Twilight was mad now, oh your wrong. She's pissed, and she's going to get that book, and make sure that the hurt she puts on Naruto, is painful! Gritting her teeth, she runs to Naruto and as he was about to start the check-out process, she tackles him to the floor.

"What the fuck is your problem lady?!" shouted Naruto as Twilight punched him.

"You are! that's my problem!" Said Twilight still punching him, but manages to grab her fists. Using his knee, he hits her on the side and shouts at the clerk to start processing his merchandise. But Twilight says that if the cashier even dares to check out those books, she will autograph his back with a letter opener.

Meanwhile, the crowds were watching the fight. Some commenting if this ever happens, and by happen, I mean, straight up Boy and Girl fighting each other. Others were recording the fight as Naruto and Twilight glared at each other as they kept trying to cause the most damage to one another. Punch to the face, slap to the head, foot to the groin, elbow to the gut, and so on.

"OOOHH!" sounded off some people in the crowd as Naruto retaliated to elbowing Twilight in the back of her neck when she elbowed him in the stomach. The tangling eventually led them to roll down the stairs. And where the hell is Sunset Shimmer when all this was happening?!

Landing roughly on the carpet floor, the two combatants were breathing heavily, unaware that the manager has called mall security.

"Stop fighting around and give me back my book!" said Twilight and Naruto at the same time.

"I'm already paying for it!" said Naruto.

"Well I secured it first with the manager when I was talking with her!" said Twilight.

"Ok, that's it! You two are out of this store as of right now!" said the manager as security escorted the both of them to a small holding cell. And Sunset Shimmer still engrossed in the book, didn't know her wife was in mall jail.

"Great. Just how I wanted to spend a Saturday at the mall." Said Naruto leaning on the bars.

"And my wife doesn't know I'm in jail. And I'm not the man in this marriage." Said Twilight putting her head down. Only twenty minutes have passed and the two cellmates are growing bored since the rent-a-cop took away their phones.

"You know we wouldn't be stuck in here if you had just let me have the book." Said Naruto staring at the outside.

"Oh, shut up! it's bad enough I didn't get it, now I have to hear your facts! Just don't say anything to me." Said Twilight turning around. She wasn't in the mood to look at the guy.

After some moments of silence, Naruto says the same thing he says when he's fought a woman.

"I'm very sorry that I went overboard back there Ms. I shouldn't have done that," said Naruto, his eyes feeling heavy.

"You expect me to just accept your apology? Yeah right." Said Twilight mumbling to herself.

"At least I'm one of the guys who actually have some gall to apologize! Especially after I did! Look I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry I caused you to get arrested by me! And, I'm sorry for anything else I may have done!" said Naruto looking at her briefly, then looking away.

Again, after some moments, Twilight thought it was best to do the same.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have hurt you like I did! I'm sorry I caused the scene in the store, and… I'm sorry if I hit you too hard." Said Twilight looking at Naruto. both just did that for a few seconds, then started laughing for no reason.

"I really am sorry their mystery guy. I'm not normally like that!" said Twilight

"If it's any compliment, you sure are vicious when you're mad. And you throw a mean punch!" said Naruto making a fist motion.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle. Just thought I'd let you know." Said the purple haired woman.

"And my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." Said the blonde-haired man.

Seeing as the pair was still waiting to be bailed out, they both just started talking to pass the time.

 **Flashback End**

Laughing at the memory, She and Naruto went on to enjoy each other's company on a regular basis. When Sunset Shimmer found out about him, she really didn't think to learn too much about him. just another typical guy she has met like any other, only this one just so happened to get her wife arrested.

And after finding out how it happened, did she admit that she really need to start paying more attention to what's happening around her. So, after bailing Twilight, and leaving Naruto to wait for his friend to bail him out, did Sunset Shimmer see the damage the man caused to her Twily. She was more than tempted to go back and add to the injuries, but Twilight told her that she already did enough on her own.

He made her laugh she'll admit, but everything else was casual. Twilight remembered how that day went. When Naruto finally got out mall jail it was raining. Buying a cheap umbrella, Naruto was heading to the parking lot but got spotted by the couple. Sunset, eager to leave a few more marks to be sure the blonde learned his lesson, menacingly tried to get payback for him hurting her wife.

But combine rain and dirt, you get a comedic chase. Sunset tried catching Naruto around the parking lot but he always gave her the slip. She never saw sunset have so much fun like a little kid does.

But that is when things started going down a frightening path. Sunset Shimmer would start coming home irritable, more so than usual on some days. always stressing out at the mention of the most difficult things, talking bad about Spike, and trying to keep tabs on Twilight mostly every time she went out. The trust was now one, if not the first thing that was starting to go.

Putting her hand on her cheek she thought of how tonight, was the second-time Sunset Shimmer struck her. All she did was go out to spend some time with Naruto, one of her good friends considering the others of the group were too busy or were out of the country to see Twilight. So he was the only one there to have some fun and kill time with.

The first time resulted in them fighting each other, at least until Spike decided to bite Sunset on the stomach. Spunky little guy. For his height, he was tough. But sunset didn't take nice to that mark and threw spike across the room so hard, it tore his right shoulder out of its socket. In that instant, Twilight gave Sunset one harsh backhand that spun her around fast, she almost hit the dining room table. Running to spike, she picked up her little brother figure, and quickly warping her keys and wallet, she rushed spike to the hospital, Sunset still dazed from getting hit and lying on the floor.

Twilight could still remember how pike screamed in pain as the doctors did their best to ease the pain of resetting his shoulder back into place. It was one thing to fuck with Twilight, but fuck with her little brother, and she'll fuck you over four times as hard. She had to wait at a hotel till morning since spike was to stay overnight for observation. When morning came, spike was able to go home, but he had to stay with a shoulder cast for a few days.

When they got back home, it was empty. Thank god! Twilight told spike to go get some sleep and that she'll bring him some lunch. That day, Twilight had to keep an extra close eye on Spike since Sunset was prone to violent outbursts. And she wasn't sure if she could protect spike again. Fast-forward the abuse and her running away until Naruto found her, and here she is, at his apartment.

"All done!" snapping out of her thoughts, she feels her face healed and covered with bandages.

"You've been spacing out the whole time I was here Twilight." said Naruto putting one more bandage on Twilight's cheek. Passing his thumb over it Twilight leaned into his touch. Just for now, she wanted to feel the soft touch of care and concern. Naruto could only think of what Sunset Shimmer did to Twilight. That woman always had a mean streak that he felt when he first met her, albeit intentional or unintentional.

"You must be hungry Twilight. I didn't get a chance to start dinner." Said Naruto as he excused himself to start making something quick. Twilight smiled at this and decided to give the blonde a hand.

"Naruto. Let me help you with dinner. Two people can get things done faster than one." Said Twilight as she went to Naruto's side. Asking if she was sure, Twilight nodded and started with the simple things. Have the sound of vegetables sizzling, rice cooking, and some dance music, you get a recipe for a fun time. Naruto couldn't help but move to the beat while stirring the veggies and tapping on the pan to the notes.

"Un baile asta que los vegetales se terminen de cocinar Twilight?" said Naruto in another language

"Pues claro que si. Prueba de seguir con mi movimiento Naruto." said Twilight in the same language

"Como lo saves Twilight. Tu vas primero." Said Naruto smiling. Twilight then found herself dancing with Naruto to the music.

 **Becky G- Mayores**

 _ **A mí me gusta que me traten como dama**_

 _ **Aunque de eso se me olvide cuando estamos en la cama**_

 _ **A mí me gusta que me digan poesía**_

 _ **Al oído por la noche cuando hacemos groserías**_

 _ **Me gusta un caballero**_

 _ **Que sea interesante**_

 _ **Que sea un buen amigo**_

 _ **Pero más un buen amante**_

 _ **¿Qué importa unos años de más?**_

And even more, they were singing the lyrics to each other as they swayed together.

 _ **A mí me gustan mayores**_

 _ **De esos que llaman señores**_

 _ **De los que te abren la puerta**_

 _ **Y te mandan flores**_

 _ **A mí me gustan más grandes**_

 _ **Que no me quepa en la boca**_

 _ **Los besos que quiera darme**_

 _ **Y que me vuelva loca**_

 _ **Loca**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **Loca**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh**_

Naruto found this quite saucy, especially now that Twilight was feeling better after what happened.

 _ **Yo no soy viejo pero tengo la cuenta como uno**_

 _ **Si quieres a la cama yo te llevo el desayuno**_

 _ **Como yo, ninguno**_

 _ **Un caballero con 21, yeah**_

 _ **Yo estoy puesto pa' todas tus locura'**_

 _ **Que tú quieres un viejo, ¿estás segura?**_

 _ **Yo te prometo un millón de aventuras**_

 _ **Y en la cama te duro lo que él no dura**_

 _ **Yo estoy activo 24/7**_

 _ **Conmigo no hacen falta los juguetes**_

 _ **Yo todavía me hago de paquete**_

 _ **Pero si te gusta abusar cor otra gente**_

Twirling her around Naruto keeps a close contact with the dancing as Twilight lowers the heat level on the pan. The rice is done, and all that's left is the meat. On another pot, the meat is cooking and the music is still going. Back to what they were doing.

 _ **A mí me gustan mayores**_

 _ **De esos que llaman señores**_

 _ **De los que te abren la puerta**_

 _ **Y te mandan flores**_

 _ **A mí me gustan más grandes**_

 _ **Que no me quepa en la boca**_

 _ **Los besos que quiera darme**_

 _ **Y que me vuelva loca**_

 _ **Loca**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **Loca**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh**_

Twilight, at this part of the song, surprised herself and Naruto, though only briefly as the next set of lyrics had her grinding herself on Naruto… slowly.

 _ **Yo no quiero un niño que no sepa nada**_

 _ **Yo prefiero un tipo, traje de la talla**_

 _ **Yo no quiero un niño que no sepa nada**_

 _ **Yo prefiero un tipo, traje de la talla**_

 _ **A mí me gustan, me gustan mayores**_

 _ **De esos que llaman señores**_

 _ **De los que te abren la puerta**_

 _ **Y te mandan flores**_

Naruto hoped that Twilight didn't notice the excitement that was starting to stir in his lower region. But somehow, I think she knew. She found it cute that he tried his hardest to hide it. Naruto could make her smile even on comedic accidents like this.

 _ **A mí me gustan más grandes**_

 _ **Que no me quepa en la boca**_

 _ **Los besos que quiera darme**_

 _ **Y que me vuelva loca**_

 _ **Loca**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **Loca**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **Loca**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **Loca**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **Loca**_

"Ok Twilight, dinner's ready to be served." Said Naruto taking his hands off her hips. Phew, he needed to ventilate a bit. A smart woman was truly a dangerous beauty.

 _ **Bad Bunny baby baby**_

 _ **Jeje**_

 _ **Becky G**_

' _ **Becky G'**_

 _ **End Song**_

A good course meal, some mood music playing in the background, and some good company. This is just what the doctor ordered. After dinner, Naruto decided to just pass the time and play some games, enough to keep Twilight's mind off of tonight.

"Thank you for the meal Naruto. you're a really good cook, but I can't understand why you never invited any of us over?" asked Twilight as she referred to the others in their group, not just her.

"I just never really asked or mentioned it. Most of you are married and being invited to come over and eat at my house, considering I'm a single man, and you're all married women, sounds kind of sketchy. And you know how some of the women in the group get jealous and get temperamental so easily." Explained Naruto as Twilight had to agree with that statement. Especially if it was either Applejack or Starlight Glimmer.

"I guess I can understand where you're coming from. Jealousy is a powerful emotion. But that doesn't matter if it's just spending some time with those you're really close to. You've been one of my good friends ever since we met at the bookstore about two years ago." Said Twilight as the book that she remembered fighting over with Naruto, was the last one. So, they did something that everyone does when faced with a decisive single item challenge… they played hangman.

"That game of hangman took us a long time to decide a winner." Said Naruto smiling at every round Twilight and him played.

"Well, you kept getting lucky at the very last letter needed to finish the words! How is it that when I was so close to winning you pull this crazy win?!" asked Twilight as she said he had to be cheating.

"I'm just lucky Ms sparkle! Like always!" said Naruto sticking his tongue out at her.

"Luck always runs out at some point! Just like it will when I win this game of hangman!" said Twilight summoning a laptop with the game already loaded.

"Oh Twilight, you know it's going to end the same as last time." said Naruto shaking his head at Twilight's attempt.

"Well prove it, Sir of lucky sevens!" said Twilight making a smirk. And so, the games began.

 **Three Hours Later**

"AHHH! Get back here you cheating fox!" screamed Twilight as Naruto laughed his head off at Twilight's rage. For the past three hours, their games have been one that indeed showed that Naruto has some potent luck with winning at the least possible outcome. First, it was hangman, then temple run, followed by trivia quizzes, which Twilight won most of them which he can forgive. But then he got an average score with sudoku, and now starting the chase with finishing with a round of darts.

Twilight really didn't take that loss too well, as with the last dart, Naruto scored a perfect bull's eye, and Twilight just threw all her enthusiasm out the window. Which now has her chasing Naruto around the halls.

"Got to catch me first Mrs. Sparkles." Said Naruto running backwards as Twilight continued her chase.

'Oh, I will. If you want to catch a fox, you have to think like a fox. Be a trickster!' thought Twilight, as she stopped. And with a plan in mind, set a quick trap for her blonde friend where he would least expect it. Naruto, just further down the hall, figured that his purple friend would be up to something, so being extra careful he quietly walked back to his apartment. But he sees Twilight on the floor, he figures this must be her trap.

"Twilight, are you ok?" says Naruto in 'concern'

"Just thinking Naruto. About, how I can stop you from winning! But I, I can't beat you at any of the games. Only two out of four I've beaten you at. I'm just no good at them." said Twilight, acting out her line, waiting for Naruto to come closer.

"Come on Twilight, if there are any games your good at, it's the brain-teasing kind. You have an intellect that is honed on even the toughest subjects. Plus, you were ok at the other games too Twilight. now come on, you still have yet to catch me." Said Naruto Jumping over Twilight, but that's what Twilight wanted. Naruto, felt the floor become slippery. But the floor wasn't wet.

"What the hell?!" said Naruto trying to stop, but Twilight laughed at this and teleported in front of him.

"I got you now!" said Twilight holding her arms out ready to catch him. but Naruto has one more trick up his sleeve. Putting his hands down, Naruto sends out a wave of wind to use as brakes to slow down his speed, or at the very least swerve around Twilight. But she caught wind of this and used her own wind spell to cancel out the energy. (No pun intended.)

"I guess you caught me, Twilight." said Naruto as Twilight wrapped her arms around him, finally catching him.

"Gotcha!" said Twilight making a face.

"Yes, you caught me Ms. Sparkles. But…." oh he wouldn't…

"Naruto, you better not…" said Twilight smiling at him as Naruto grinned wickedly as he began tickling her.

"Hahahaha, Naruto-s-stop!" said Twilight laughing as she and Naruto ran back to his apartment. Once inside, they both crash on the couch, a little worn out after all that chasing. Checking his phone, Naruto sees that it's almost midnight.

"Twilight, it's nearing midnight, do you still plan to go back home?" wonders Naruto as Twilight looks unsure about that. If she goes home, no doubt Sunset Shimmer will start another argument. Or at the least, be fast asleep, if she was lucky. It was a good thing Spike was staying with her, folks for the time being, so she didn't have to worry about him being in any danger.

"I think I'll stay at a motel close from here. Thanks for making me feel better Naruto. I guess I better get going before it gets even late than it already is." She said as she got her things. But as she felt now, she didn't want to go to a lonely motel on a quiet street during the night.

'I don't even think I can stay here, and I don't want to take up Naruto's bed knowing full well he will offer it to me.' She thought but Naruto read her mind.

"You'd think I'd let you stay at a cheap and crammed motel Twilight? come on, who are you kidding? You can stay here until tomorrow." Said Naruto as Twilight argued that she didn't want to pry Naruto away from his bed. And that she has stayed at motels before so it wasn't a big deal.

"Twilight, I can see it on your face that you'd rather stay here than anywhere else. You've been more comfortable around me and my home in the last few hours than when I first found you hiding in the bush next to the sidewalk. And don't say you haven't! because I know you have!" said Naruto as Twilight did not deny that.

"At least here you can rest easy on a warm bed than one that has been used by many. Come on, sleep here tonight, and in the morning, you can go back home if that's your decision." Said Naruto getting up and pulling out the bed from the sofa.

"It's customary for a man to offer a woman his bed. I'll sleep on the sofa bed tonight. You take the other." Said Naruto as went to a nearby closet and got out a pillow and blanket.

Twilight felt a bit guilty about having Naruto sleep on the couch, but she knew he was doing this because he wanted too. But that didn't mean that they couldn't sleep in the same bed together, referring to the term 'sleeping' just two people sharing a bed with no physical interaction.

"Naruto, you know you don't have to do that for me. I mean, I really appreciate the gesture, but you have the right to sleep in your own bed. And… if it'll ease your mind, I… I'll sleep next to you tonight." Said Twilight blushing as she meant just sleeping, and no touching… maybe.

"No, no Twilight I insist. It's just… well…" Naruto tried to say something but, the blush on his face and trying to find the right words to say to her…

"Naruto… I trust you… we've been friends for over a year now. And I know that despite your… urges… I feel safe around you." Said Twilight chuckling at Naruto's lusty desires.

"Very funny Twilight. But I can't promise anything so don't blame me when you wake up the next morning with messed up bed hair." Said Naruto making a face to Twilight as she shoves him back on the couch.

"I don't need messed up bed hair to say I had a good night Naruto." said Twilight giving her backside a little smack.

"Ok Twilight. twenty questions? That will put you to sleep in one of two ways." Said Naruto grinning at her. This will be the last game of the night.

"Ok Naruto. Ask away, because we both know this is one game I will win." Said Twilight giving Naruto a confident look.

"Alright, this will be the last game before we call it a now. Sound good to you?" said Naruto as Twilight nodded.

"First. Do you or do you want me to be the questioner or guesser?" said Naruto as Twilight wanted to be the questioner. No surprise there. Naruto was going to be the guesser. Ok, let's begin.

"Is it a person?"

"Not quite, but it's a part of a person."

"Like a body part?"

"No."

"An emotion?"

"Yes!"

"Anger?"

"No."

"Kindness?"

"No."

"Sweetness?"

"Close."

"Ugh. ummm… Affection?" said Twilight looking down.

"Closer." Said Naruto looking at Twilight's hands.

"…. Love?" whispered Twilight

"Yes." Said Naruto softly

"You need one more part of my topic before you win." Said Naruto looking into Twilight's eyes. Twilight could feel her heart beat a little faster when Naruto looked at her the way he did. Almost like…

"Is it loving someone in a caring supportive way like friends?" asks Twilight as her hand unconsciously goes closer to Naruto's.

"Try the alternative." Said Naruto, his hand going closer to Twilight's.

"Loving someone like a sibling or like family?" said Twilight but she knew that the answer was already in her mind, but would her voice say it?

"Come on Twilight. the answer is here, in front of you." Said Naruto placing his hand over his chest to where his heart is to show her the hint.

"… Desired love to have someone be your sweetheart? Like a girlfriend or boyfriend? Perhaps husband… or… wife?" asked Twilight in a low but succulent voice.

"You win the game Twilight. that is what my twenty questions were all about." Said Naruto as he kept his eyes solely on Twilight's eyes. Azure blue meeting dark purple. Naruto could only sigh, as he gently squeezed Twilight's hand, kissing it, then getting up to go change into his nightwear, leaving Twilight a bit confused.

In his bedroom, Naruto changed his shift to that of a red one with a white falcon design in the back and on the upper arm sleeves. As for his torso, it was just his boxers, and a leather bracelet on his left wrist. Turning on the lamp, Naruto felt dissatisfied at only being to do that.

"It's just a dream. She doesn't feel the same way, and I best have it stay that way." The last thing he needed was brining in a full-on war of attrition and drama from Sunset Shimmer. Going to the bathroom to brush his teeth Naruto sees that Twilight has changed to a white shirt, and short denim shorts.

"Did you bring a change of clothes?" asks Naruto and Twilight just said she had worn those underneath her regular clothing. Shrugging, Naruto got an empty cup and went to the bathroom. closing the door, Naruto does his oral cleaning. Twilight, waiting for Naruto to finish, passes her fingers over the hand that Naruto kissed.

"I'm a married woman! I can't be thinking about this! But, the way that he was so seductive and sweet to me when we were playing. can I pretend to… be like that, if just… for tonight?" said Twilight to herself in an internal debate. The positives and the negatives ramming into each other. But the biggest problem would be… not would be though… but if! Sunset Shimmer ever caught wind of this!

"Oh, I can just picture the drama now!" said Twilight pressing a pillow to her face. While Sunset finding out is the least of her worries, the real drama would be coming from the others. Especially if Rarity caught wind of this. The fashionista would be going on and on about this being an episode of her favorite novella.

"Twilight I'm done using the bathroom. You can use it now." said Naruto as he walked back to his room. Twilight now goes to brush her teeth.

"Jiraiya-sensei would say to just take the girl already. But I am not like that pervert!" sighing Naruto turns off the lamp and tries to go to sleep. Twilight, now done brushing her teeth, makes it back to the couch to try and find an answer.

"Cadence would tell me by now to look at it from another point of view. If you want him, then go do it. But can I really risk the taste of adultery knowing the consequences? can I keep any potential feelings for Naruto away from my heart? Eh, I'm going to sleep." Said Twilight getting up and going into Naruto's room. Carefully getting under the covers Twilight makes herself comfortable.

 **Half an Hour later**

Try as she might Twilight just couldn't sleep. Her head kept pestering her about the twenty questions. Her sigh of weariness stirs Naruto from his peace of mind.

"Naruto…"

"Twilight…"

Both unsure of what to say. Naruto decides to turn on his music player to get rid of this uncomfortable atmosphere between them.

The song **Curious by Naomi** plays out loud.

"Oh dammit!" Naruto forgot to switch out from his erotic lounge music. He tries to change the song but Twilight takes the music player from him, leaving the song to play out.

"The first line, is always the hardest one to write." Said Twilight singing the lyric.

"You do make me, curious for more, Twilight." said Naruto laying back down.

"Naruto… I…I… know that we're not, or ever used to doing something so big like this. But I can't get my heart or mind to be at ease unless I do!" she said pressing her face closer to his.

"Twilight, every part of me is shouting to take you! To make you mine if only for tonight! But… I can't risk going over this line any closer than I want to be…" any other sentence was interrupted as Twilight brought him into a passionate kiss. Instead of fighting back, Naruto just circled his arms around Twilight as he brought her onto his lap, as he stopped the kiss.

"We're going to be committing adultery here you know that." said Naruto.

"We're both adults here. We pay bills, file taxes, and even go through so much shit every day. I know the risks here Naruto. I am a married woman, and Sunset Shimmer is my wife you and I know that. but, just for tonight, I want to be yours." Said Twilight as Naruto feared more for her own safety than his.

"I just hope we know what we're doing Twilight." said Naruto as he went back to kissing Twilight, and before they even knew it, began taking each other's clothes off. Both of them could only stare as they saw each other's bodies, one sculpted by energy, the other created by energy.

Naked as they day they were born, Naruto tasted Twilight from top to bottom. Her skin, her breasts, her toned stomach, her navel, and the part that made her a woman. How his tongue glided over her making her shiver. How she used her kisses to tickle Naruto. his shoulders, his chest, his abs, his navel, and to the very part that made him a man. As Twilight pumped his manhood, Naruto wanted her to be on his level of pleasure, and the next one is coming.

Carefully shifting her rear end to his face and his appendage to her front, they went to the number after sixty-eight. One tasted salty, the other like ripe fruit. It didn't matter as soon enough both climaxed on each other. Catching their breath Twilight goes to lay down. Showing him her womanhood, she gestures Naruto to enter her.

"I'll try not to be too rough." Said Naruto smiling away.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't." said Twilight laughing as Naruto positioned his appendage into her flesh cave. Pushing himself in, Twilight felt the sensation of having something that wasn't plastic or alloyed inside her, unfamiliar. Keeping a steady pace Naruto goes in and out as Twilight enjoys her nightly lover do his part. After a while Twilight decides to change positions, now riding Naruto into a hot frenzy.

With one more position gone and done, and the next one finished and cleaned via spoonign we now head back to the standing position that both of them were in prior to the flashback.

 **Flashback Over. (End Song)**

The sounds of flesh pounding and the stance of continued thrust, Naruto was almost certainly close to reaching his climax. But Twilight only needed a bit more to reach hers.

"Yes Twilight, grind that booty!" said Naruto as she swerved her round and sweet backside to him. but as the night would have it, both were starting to feel the exhaustion. And Naruto wanted to make Twilight climax just one more time before they could both earn a good rest. So, keeping a steady pace, Naruto started squeezing her breasts a bit roughly and gently bit her neck, trying to build up her awaiting release.

"Naruto, I'm close, I'm close!" shouts Twilight as Naruto was almost there with her.

"Me too Twilight! I'm going to, going to!" Naruto joins with her as roughly as he could.

"I'm cumming!" shouts Twilight as Naruto says his own release. His seed painting her walls in the color white. The two lovers of this night, hold themselves in place as their climaxes begin to go down. Naruto, with weak legs, falls back onto his bed with Twilight on top both exhaling from the sex they just had.

"Twilight, my god." Muttered Naruto

"I know. Yeah, it was good! It was, good." Said Twilight as she felt her body entering sleep mode.

With the last bit of energy Naruto could squeeze out, he brings the blanket closer and covers himself and Twilight as they both fall asleep. The room now spreading a layer of cool air over their naked bodies as Twilight huddles closer to Naruto. now for a good night's rest.

 **The Next morning**

Thanks to the curtains blocking out the sun, Naruto stirs from his sleep as his alarms sounds off. pressing the snooze button Naruto turns over to feel the bed more spacious than it was last night. He sees that Twilight is not there with him. He expected this anyway, she is married to Sunset Shimmer, so this was only going to be a one-time occurrence.

"It was great while it lasted." Said Naruto in a glum voice. A cold shower would distract his mind from this. As he entered his bathroom, he didn't know that Twilight didn't exactly go back home, but rather, went out to get some breakfast to bring back home for the two of them. Exiting out of a local restaurant, Twilight is carrying two plastic bags to go, with plastic containers full of food.

"I bet he's hungry." Said Twilight giggling as she walks with a more positive beat as the morning air passes by. She wonders how all this will work itself out?

"Just this, and then to head back home." Said Twilight as she heads back to Naruto's place.

At another part of equestria located on a farmland just east from twilight's position, we see another couple enjoying the morning sun. One who is working physically, and the other mentally with her own line of work. Two women, also married, as one watches the other.

The first is of southern accent wearing a Stetson hat, light gold colored skin, freckles on both her cheeks, light blonde hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a brown shirt wearing brown gloves, blue jeans, and brown boots. Right now, she is plowing the fields with her trusty shovel to the side.

The other is one who has light beige skin like Twilight's, royal purple hair elegantly combed and showing off on one side with her diamond clip, sapphire blue eyes, a white blouse dress shirt with a string button up, black pants, and heeled boots. To what she is doing, she is stitching together a silk garment for a client, and also making something for her wife later this day.

"Rarity, this could go a whole faster, if you would get up and help me plow what's left of this field." Said the farm woman wiping sweat off her face.

"You know I would love to help Applejack darling, but I need to finish this order as well as two more shirts, both of which are long sleeved, before noon today." Said rarity measuring the garment.

"Sugar, you really need sometime away from your fashion." Said applejack chuckling as she went over to her wife.

"Fashion rarely takes a day off!" said Rarity as applejack gave her a peck on the lips.

"Well I'm going to take a short break. I just want to get this done and quick, to get started on the other chores before the day is up." sitting on a stump she guzzles down some water.

"Don't forget, we have plans to go out tonight!" reminded rarity, as applejack always seemed to tired to go out anywhere these days.

"I know. I'll be sure to finish early." She said as she leans back for a bit.

"Hey rare, what do you think the others have been doing lately?" asks applejack curiously.

"I'm not really sure. We haven't met up with any of them for the past month. I'm sure they're all doing fine." Said the fashionista as last she heard, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were away for the national speed running finals in Indianapolis, Pinkie pie and Starlight Glimmer we're vacationing in France, and Twilight sparkle and Sunset Shimmer haven't gone anywhere that she didn't know about.

"You think we should call all of them for a group gathering?" asks applejack.

"Well why not? It could be a good time to catch up and see what all of our friends have been doing. And how their marriages have been testing the tests of time." said Rarity as she also had notes to compare on her own marriage.

"Alrighty roony. Well, break's over and back to the fields." Taking back the plowing shovel, Applejack continues her work. Rarity, still stitching, let's her mind wander to one particular individual in their group of friends. A blonde haired, whisker marked individual.

"Naruto…" she hasn't seen him in quite a while now. with his job as the communications chief, he rarely has time for other things.

"I could only pray you have found someone to spend your time with. being all alone with just yourself will take a toll on your mind and body." Sighing, she goes back to her own work, not knowing that Naruto has found someone to spend his time with… just not in the way you think it is Rarity.

 **Ok everyone that's it for this chapter. Let me know if there is more you believe I can work with and also, Sorry for the relatively short sex scene, I had to constrain the time and length. I also want to say that I deeply apologize for not updating my other two stories. I am in the process of re-writing spell of the maelstrom… again. Thanks to one particular comment, and the fact that I should have added more content. In any case, leave your comments, ideas, suggestions, and so on in the next section. This is Quilt Breaker, be seeing you!**


End file.
